a Bewitching Life
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: MOVIEVERSE. What happens when Harvey tell Sabrina he knows she's a witch?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Harvey said. He showed Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda the engagement ring.

"When?" Hilda asked.

"Tonight. I've made Valentine's Day plans with her." Harvey explained. He snapped the ring box closed. "I love her."

"Good for you." Zelda said proudly.

Harvey looked at his watch. "As a matter of fact, I have to go get ready." He dashed out the door.

Hours later, Harvey and Sabrina were at the finest restaurant in the city. Harvey had hidden the ring box under Sabrina's napkin.

After they had finished their meal, Harvey took a sip of his soda and cleared his throat. "Sabrina, I think that you need to use your napkin."

Sabrina looked at him. "What?" She asked him.

"Well, I figure I'll be eighteen in three months, and you in two. I think it's time that we figure out where our relationship is heading." Harvey said. He repeated himself. "Use your napkin."

This time, Sabrina did as she was told. When she saw the box, she gasped. "Harvey, is that what I think it is?"

"Go ahead, open it." Harvey said with a smile.

Sabrina gently picked up the box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful, diamond ring. She pulled it out and looked at him.

"Sabrina, will you marry me?" Harvey asked.

Sabrina looked at him and almost cried. "Harvey, there is something you need to know about me. I'm a…" She began.

"A witch?" Harvey finished for her. Sabrina looked up at him. "Yeah, I knew for a while. I know that we didn't ride that bike back to prom. We flew. I went and told your aunts what I knew and they told me everything. I still love you. I'm going to ask again. Will you marry me?"

Sabrina nodded. Harvey took the ring from her, placed it on her finger, and leaned across to kiss her.

When they parted, she asked, "Do your parents know?"

"I told them tonight before I came to pick you up."

"What about my parents? And my Aunts?"

"They gave me permission." Harvey explained.

"And everyone else?" Sabrina asked.

"I told them too. Marnie screamed in my ear. She said that she'll be here for the wedding." Harvey laughed. "I figure that once we're married, we can live in your house. You'll be there with your aunts. You have your linen closet. You and your aunts can practice magic there."

"When are we getting married?" Sabrina asked. She loved Harvey very much and she wanted to show him.

"How about in three weeks. Your aunts are planning the wedding as we speak." Harvey informed her.

"Three weeks is fine." Sabrina replied. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

Harvey cleared his throat and said, "Check, please."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you ready Aunt Zelda?" Sabrina asked, looking into the floor length mirror, checking to make sure that everything was perfect.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Zelda responded. She went to the door and gave everyone the okay to go ahead and get the service started.

Before Zelda started out, she gave Sabrina a hug and said, "I'm so happy for you. You and Harvey are perfect for each other. He really cares for you and he doesn't care that you're a witch."

Zelda started out first, wearing a lovely peach gown. Finally it was her turn. Flowers in hand, she took a deep breath and took the first step of her new life.

Sabrina looked around. Everyone from school and her relatives were in the pews.

When they got to their destination, the ceremony began. "Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Harvey Kinkle and Sabrina Sawyer together in Holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away today?" The pastor asked.

Edward Sawyer, Sabrina's dad, stepped forward and answered, "I do."

"Do you Harvey, take Sabrina, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Harvey gently squeezed Sabrina's hand. "With all of my heart and my very last breath. I do."

"Do you Sabrina, take Harvey, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Sabrina looked deep into Harvey's eyes. "I will never love another. I do."

"If there is anyone here today that feels that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor announced very loudly. He waited a few minutes before he continued. "Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

While Harvey was kissing Sabrina, The pastor added, "It is a great privilege to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Kinkle."

Everyone cheered. Sabrina. threw her bouquet of flowers and they headed on their honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Come on, Sabrina. Grab Salem and Harvey." Zelda called from downstairs.

Up in her room, Sabrina and her mortal husband, Harvey, were getting ready for the Witches Gathering. It was for witches all over the world. Mortals weren't usually allowed to come along, but Hilda pulled a few strings.

"Salem is in the cat carrier." Harvey said, picking it up and taking Sabrina's hand.

"Which I feel that I need to mention, that I hate it." Salem said. Sabrina zapped him a cat toy. "That's better." he said.

Sabrina zapped them downstairs. "Ready." She announced. Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina zapped everyone and their luggage to their destination.

"Where are we?" Harvey asked.

"We're in some woods in Pennsylvania." Zelda responded.

"These woods are deserted and no one will bother us." Hilda added.

After letting Salem out, Hilda and Zelda headed off to check in and find a place to pitch their tents.

"Shall we look around?" Salem asked. He got ready to pounce into Sabrina's arms. In mid-air, Sabrina zapped him into Harvey's arms.

Slowly Sabrina and Harvey looked around, taking everything in. they were so impressed with their surroundings that they didn't notice a small group and bumped into them.

"I am so sorry." Sabrina apologized.

"No, it's our fault too. We weren't watching where we were going either." A girl with long brown hair said.

Harvey stuck a free arm out and said, "I'm Harvey Kinkle, this is my wife, Sabrina Sawyer, I mean Kinkle." The girl shook his hand.

"And this is our cat, Salem." Sabrina pointed at the black feline in Harvey arms.

Salem licked his paws, then said, "Actually, warlock turned cat." Salem announced.

"Cool. I've seen a lot of things, but not a talking cat." A boy with dark hair said.

"I'd shake your hand, but I would scratch you." Salem replied.

"Well, my name is Marnie Trainer." The witch with the brown hair said. "This is my husband, Cody. This is Cassie Dalloway…" Marnie said, pointing to the girl with the black hair. "…and this is her husband, Ethan." Marnie pointed to the only other group member. He had blonde hair.

"Is this your first time here?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"This is kind of hard to explain. I didn't get my powers until I turned sixteen, which was about two years ago. I turn eighteen in April. Harvey knew I was a witch. Even though he is a mortal, we married anyway." Sabrina explained.

"Cody's a mortal too." Ethan said.

Just then, Zelda and Hilda called for Sabrina and Harvey. They found a place to set up the tents…right beside Marnie's family.

Everyone headed over and introductions were made. Marnie's grandmother, Agatha, Zelda, and Hilda hit it off quickly. They started talking about the olden days.

After dinner and a short display of power, everyone headed to bed for an early start the next day.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Marnie and her gang threw open the door to Sabrina and Harvey's tent. What they saw made them speechless. Sabrina was sleeping…in the air. A sudden gust of wind woke Harvey up. He moved under Sabrina.

Sabrina awoke too and fell from the air. Luckily Harvey moved under her. She landed hard.

"What is it?" Harvey asked.

"We heard this commotion outside our tent." Cassie began.

"We went to check on what it was and there was nothing there." Ethan added.

"We went to wake my grandmother and my mother, but they were gone." Marnie said.

"The tent looks as if there was an attack." Cody finished.

Harvey woke Salem up and they went to check on Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda. They were gone and their tent was a mess.

"I think we have a problem." Sabrina said.

"We need to check on the others." Harvey said.

"There's something I need to do first." Sabrina announced. "You have a choice. Go back to the house, or let me bewitch you do you can't get hurt."

"Bewitch me." Harvey said. "I'm not leaving you."

"Can you bewitch Cody too?" Marnie asked.

"Yeah." After having the two mortals stand side by side, she pointed her finger at them and chanted,

_Whether it's an attack by a swarm,_

_Or a pitchfork from a farm,_

_I enchant thee,_

_So that they don't come by harm._

Harvey and Cody glowed for a second. "How do we know that it worked?" Cassie asked.

"Salem, attack." Sabrina commanded. Salem charged at Harvey, claws out. He jumped and was about to leave his mark, when he was tossed to the side.

"It's working." Sabrina said.

After everyone was awoken, they realized that the adults were all taken. Combining their powers, the young witches were soon on the path to save their families.

After going deeper into the woods, they found their families trapped in a circle with a powerful tornado like wind surrounding so they couldn't escape.

Sabrina saw her Aunt Hilda's red hair being blown about. "Here's what we have to do." she said turning to all of the teen witches and warlocks. "Cody and Harvey are going to get our families to safety. Half of us need to stop that wind so they can do that. Then they need to join the other half and defeat what ever it is that took them."

"Which is what exactly?" Ethan asked.

He got his answer soon enough. One of the witches that organized the gathering was standing before the trapped adults.

"This was too easy." The brunette said. "We lure you here and I take your powers."

"But why, Ruth?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth, Ruth, and a warlock named Hunter, organized the gathering. Hunter and Elizabeth were among those to have their powers taken.

"As soon as I sapped the magic from the most powerful witches in the world, I will be all powerful and people will have to obey me." Just then, the wind stopped. Ruth looked around.

Harvey and Cody ran from the woods and grabbed Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda.

Ruth threw a hex at them, but it just bounced off. Once Hilda and Zelda were behind the protective barrier, they darted back out.

Sabrina, Zelda, Hilda, Marnie and all of the other witches began to chant

_Witch who lured us here,_

_Turned our trust into fear,_

_Your attempts to get us are lame,_

_You will now experience your own game._

"Noooo." Ruth screamed A gust of wind circled her, going faster and faster until she was gone.

After making sure that everyone was okay, they all headed back to their tents. This time, they put a protection spell on their tents.

When everyone said good night. They fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I think he does, and it bothers me." Sabrina said to her aunts.

"There is a way, but it would take both of you." Hilda said.

"What would we have to do?" Sabrina asked.

Aunt Zelda returned with a glass jar. "You need to put your magic in here, then both of you need to put your hands over the opening and your magic would flow into both of you."

"Are you sure that this is what Harvey wants?" Hilda asked, wanting to be sure.

"He didn't say anything, but the way he acts when I do magic says other wise."

Hours later, Harvey and Sabrina were in the living room, talking about it.

"It's totally your decision." Sabrina said.

"And when I do this, I'll be a warlock?" Harvey asked.

"Yes. Totally." Zelda assured him.

"Now, if you do this, you will be going through training, like Sabrina. You will be learning potions, spells, how to fly, and so on. Are you ready to do that?" Hilda asked.

Harvey looked at Sabrina. "Of course I am." Sabrina gave him a quick kiss.

"Sabrina, we need you to stand in the middle of the room, point your finger in the jar and your magic will flow into it."

Sabrina did as she was told, but nothing happened.

Zelda went to her. She grabbed Sabrina's finger and pointed it down into the jar. "Close your eyes and image your magic flowing into the jar." she instructed.

Sabrina did as she was told. This time, when she opened her eyes, there was something neon green in the jar.

"That's your magic." Aunt Hilda explained.

"Okay, Harvey, we need you over here." Hilda called.

Harvey got off the couch and joined Sabrina.

"You both need to hold out your right hand over the opening." Zelda explained.

When their hands were adjusted to where they were supposed to be, Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda joined hands and chanted.

_For those who love each other, may this not cause a rift._

_It's for Harvey that Sabrina is sharing this gift._

_Their love is like a wonderful gem._

_Allow her magic to flow into both of them._

Sabrina and Harvey's jaws dropped. The neon green magic in the jar split right down the middle and half of it went into Sabrina and the other half went into Harvey.

"Does this mean that I will only have half of the power that I used to have?" Sabrina asked.

"No. this is just to get Harvey started. Both of your magic will increase greatly." Hilda explained.

"Test it out." Zelda said to Harvey.

Harvey pointed at a flower pot and it exploded into a million pieces.

"Sabrina, why don't you take Harvey up to the attic to practice his magic." Zelda suggested.

Sabrina pointed to herself and she was gone. Harvey concentrated on the attic, pointed at himself and he too was gone.


End file.
